Fear and Sadness
by PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu
Summary: SEQUEL TO SO BEAUTIFUL! Hermione comes across Draco after 5 years. Can their love ever be now that Hermione has a son and is married? And why won't those deatheaters leave her alone?
1. The Life She Leads

CHAPTER 1: THE LIFE SHE LEADS

Hermione's eyes shot open mainly out of habit as a faint crying could be heard. Sitting up she massaged her head gently.

"You awake Lee?" She whispered as not to wake him if he were asleep. Her question was answered as two arms wrapped around her waste and pulled her down.

"I'm awake" Lee whispered in her ear.

"I noticed" Hermione smiled, turning her head so that she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, You know, you don't_ have _to go" Lee said.

"Yes I do" Hermione answered, trying to sit up.

"Come on 'Mione, just fall asleep and pretend you can't hear him" Lee joked.

"I'll do that next time your hungry" Hermione teased.

"You wouldn't do that to me" Lee said.

"Yes I would, now let go of me or you can get up and feed him" Hermione said. This appeared to do the trick as Lee not only let go of her but even pushed her so she had to take a few steps forward.

"I'll remember this" Hermione said.

"Hey, you wanted me to let you go" Lee mumbled, burying his head back into the blankets. Hermione smiled as she began to walk out of the bedroom. Walking out of the room and into the kitchen Hermione went straight to the fridge where she grabbed a bottle full of milk.

"Mummy's coming" she said as the crying became louder. Walking hurriedly into the room next to her own she turned on the light.

"There, told you Mummy wouldn't be long" Hermione said, walking over to the crib placed to the right of the room. She smiled down at the little infant whose crying had decreased to a soft sob.

"Ok" she mumbled, reaching into her dressing gown pocket for her wand only to find that it wasn't there.

"Damn it..." she muttered, beginning to leave only to hear the cries increase.

"Alright, alright, you can come with me, how does that sound Dominic?" Hermione said, hurriedly walking back to the crib and picking the baby boy up.

"Let's go say hello to Daddy" Hermione said, smiling mischievously.

Wandering into her room she lay the Dominic down on the bed and opened the drawer in her bed-side table. Taking her wand from it she picked up the bottle that now sat upon the bed-side table and tapped it with her wand. Orange sparks began to circle the bottle. Once the sparks had faded away she poured a few droplets onto her wrist to feel the temperature.

"Perfect" she muttered. Of course it was perfect, it was magic, but the whole temperature checking thing was a worried motherly phase that she had to go through before she accepted that her baby was not going to burn it's mouth.

"Now" She said, picking up Dominic and cradling it in the crook of her arm, "It's time for your way-to-early-to-be-awake- feed"

"Damn right" she heard Lee murmur from beside her. Smiling she fed as much of the milk to Dominic as he would take.

"There now, sleep for once would you!" Hermione said. Dominic answered by spitting up on the sheets.

"Dom!" Lee cried, jumping out of the bed. Dominic took no notice that his dad had just jumped out of bed, instead he started to nod off to sleep.

"Oh now you sleep" Lee said, glaring at Dominic accusingly.

"He's just a baby" Hermione said, starting to carry Dominic to a spare crib situated near the door to their bedroom. "And when you're scolding him call him _Dominic_ not _Dom_ that way he knows your serious"

"I quote you, _He's just a baby!_" Lee said. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh now you realise" She muttered.

"Look Honey, I promise I'll argue with you in the morning, but right now it's 4 in the morning" Lee said, yawning loudly in the process.

"Smartass" Hermione grinned, putting new sheets on the bed with a flick of her wand. Lee immediatly climbed in the bed. Hermione climbed in next to him and felt his arms slip around her waist.

"Goodnight" He murmured.

"Good Morning" Hermione murmured back with a smile, before drifting off to sleep for thefourth time that night.

* * *

The next morning there was little time for talk let alot an argument as Hermione frantically ran around, trying to get all of her stuff together. 

"Hermione, settle down, where was the last place you remember having it?" Lee asked, smiling at the woman.

"Uh...in DOMINIC'S ROOM!" Hermione said, before running off into the baby boy's room.

"Found it!" She cheered triumphantly, re-entering the the kitchen with a scroll of parchment in her hand.

"Why were you writing your report in Dom's room?" Lee asked.

"Because Dom kept crying whenever I tried to sit at the table and write it" Hermione said. Lee merely shrugged before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Have fun at work" He said.

"You too" Hermione said, smiling at him before kissing Dominic goodbye and apparating.

Two seconds later Hermione found herself outside an office that read _Hermione Jordan: Head of Auror Team B. _Entering Hermione placed her things on her desk and as usual a note came flying into her office. Hermione grabbed it and opened it.

"Of course!" Hermione said suddenly, picking up her report and racing out of the office. Running into the next office along she slammed the report down ona desk.

"There you are Percy" She said.

"That's Mr Weasley to you and you are late" Percy said, pushing his glasses up his nose so they wouldn't slip off.

"I am truely Sorry _Mr Weasley _but I had matters to attend to at home first" Hermione said, a hint of sarcasim in her voice as she said 'Mr Weasley'.

"Make sure it does not happen again" Percy said, pushing the report aside.

"I am truley sorry, when I get home I will tell my 4 month old son that he is not allowed to be hungry" Hermione said, before closing her eys. This was the second time this week that she had spoken back to Percy.

"I _was_ going to give you one of our good assignments this morning, but because of your attitude you can do a simple house call" Percy said, a smile playing on his lips as he handed the paper containing details of her assignment to her. Without thanking him she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Who does he think he is!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her office door behind her.

"Just remember why he's your boss" Hermione said, a smirk coming to her face. "The minister wasn't happy with him as his assitant"

It was true. The minister hadn't liked Percy as much as the last one had and so he had down-graded him so that he had to sort out the assignments for the auror teams, making him pretty much their boss, but not quite, he didn't have the power to fire them...yet.

Sighing now she had calmed down condiserably Hermione looked at the assignment sheet. It said she had to go to a house where a witness had seen Death-Eaters attacking the day before and make sure that whoever lived in the house were ok.

"Ok" she murmured, looking at the location. To her suprise it wasn't far, probably only a couple of streets away from the Ministry. Why would Deatheaters attack somewhere so close to the ministry?

Shrugging it off he pocketed the assignment sheet and looked at a picture of Dominic that sat on her desk, something she always did for luck.

Facing away from the picture she closed her eyes and apparated.

* * *

A/n: OMG I finally got the sequel up! lol. This chapter was only explaining what Hermione does, who she lives with, the fact that she has a son with Lee. It will explain more about all of these things in the story, maybe even the next chapter.

So if you have any questions tell me in a review and I'll answer them as best Ican in the story, lol. I promise that the story will get better and Draco will actually come into it lol.

Thanks for reading :D

P2MU xox


	2. After Five Years

CHAPTER 2: AFTER FIVE YEARS...

Hermione gazed at the house she had just apparated too with awe. Actually _'house' _wasn't what Hermione would call it, it was more a manor, one that was probably of much importance once, but what had happened to it since, Hermione didn't know. She couldn't even see it properly as her apparation course had been unusually thrown off course so that she landed in front of two large gates instead of in front of the two large front doors.

Opening the gates she walked it, taking in the many garden beds that had since died. The property was amazing, very historical actually, but it also had a creepy feeling about it that frightened Hermione to no end, it wasn't just the feeling that she shouldn't be there, but also the feeling that she was being watched. Holding her head high with Gryffindor courage she walked on.

Nearing the great manor she noticed it's detail. It looked like it was orginally made of black stone, but it had faded into a solid grey. Cob-webs hung around the tops of doors, but whatever spiders had lived there were now gone. Then a thought came into Hermione's head that pretty much sumed up the whole property, it looked like what was once a beautiful place had been drained of magic.

Finally she walked up what was at least twenty steps and stopped in front of the large doors. She knocked loudly, wondering if whatever person was game enough to live here might not here her knocking.

"HELLO?" She called loudly, knocking once more. No answer. She knocked again, even louder if that was possible. Still no answer. It was either no-one lived here, or they were somewhere so far in the manor that the sound of knocking would die a long time before it even reached their ears.

"HELLO! I'M FROM THE MINISTRY!" she said, never being one to give up.

"Hear that boys, the ministry!" Someone, whose voice sounded like they were struggling to breath, said from behind her. She spun around.

"Can I help you?" She said formally, not daring to take a step towards them.

The men just laughed, all pulling out a wand and pointing it at her.

Her eyes flicked from each person to the wand they held. That must of been like what? 7 wands pointing at her.

"Ok, look, I'm from the ministry and I just came to see what the trouble was here, I have no problem with you, if you don't cause trouble" Hermione said, trying to sound friendly.

One of the men sorted and said something in the same type of voice as the first.

They started to move towards her, wands raised. She backed up against the door. What was it they planned on doing? Maybe they were just trying to frighten her. Butit was more likely they weregoing to kill her.

_Please don'tkill me _she said in her mind_. I couldn't leave Dom_...

Then it happened, all of the men muttered something under their breaths and the tips of their wands started to glow green. They were going to kill her. She closed her eyes and looked away, a tear sliding down her face.She heard a large bang and she flew backwards, whether she was being pushed or pulled she didn't know or care, the only thing her mind was focusing on was the tiny baby at home that would never see his mummy again.

Then she noticed that there was no noise, well only a faint sound, and she could feel herself sitting on solid ground. She opened her eyes.

She was inside the manor! Standing up swiftly she made her way to the window. The men were all out there, lurking back behind bushes, waiting for someone to leave the manor.

To her left someone coughed. She spun around and faced them, feeling very sick.

A man was sitting at the window, she couldn't see his face due to the fact that hair had fallen over it. He was clutching his wand tightly, obviously watching the men.

"Excuse me..." Hermione said nervously, was he a good guy or a bad guy?

He didn't answer.

"Who were those men?" she asked. He didn't answer. Her impatience growing with the stanger she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to turn me around and face her.

Things did not go as she had planned. His reflexes were quick and before she knew it she was on the floor with his hand around her throat, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Please..." She tried to say, but his grip on her neck was to tight, she couldn't breath.

In one last desperate attempt she lifted her hand up and tried to remove his hand from her throat. Hemoved his face closer to hers, as if he were trying to tell if she were a threat or not and then suddenly his hand shot away from her neck as if it had burned him.

Gasping for breath she sat up and leaned against the wall to stand up. Looking over at the man she saw he was staring at her openly, mouth open. She stared back at him, and the more she did so, the more familiar he became.

"Do I...know you?" Hermione suddenly asked.

The man looked at her in shock.

"You're not serious are you?" he said in barely a whisper. She shook her head slowly and started to walk towards him before thinking better of the idea and remaining where she was.

"Hermione...it's...it's...me" he said.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and taking the chance he walked towards him.

"I'm sorry..." she said, she just couldn't put a name to that face...

The man looked at the floor with a look of grief and anger sweeping over his face. He looked up at her once more and she swear she saw the traces of a tear of his cheek.

"Look into my eyes and tell me who I am" It was worded as a demand, but it sounded like he was asking her a favour.

She did as he asked. His eyes were like silver pools and all at once a thousand memories came flooding back.

"Draco..." She barely whispered, walking backwards into a wall.

Draco smiled at her, it wasn't like his old smiles, but it was still his. He walked over to her and drew her into a kiss, ignoring the small fight she had put up.

"How I've missed you!" he said, pulling out of the kiss and hugging her instead.

"I...I didn't miss you..." Hermione said. Draco's smile faded, he looked at her with a confused and hurt expression.

"Wh-what?" He said.

"I didn't...miss you" She said more queitly. "I couldn't, I didn't...remember you"

She looked into his eyes again, the hurt was still there, as plain as ever.

"So you just forgot about me, forgot about _us_!" he roared. She shrunk back.

"No, I could never forget...that was the whole problem" She murmured. "You were ruining me, I couldn't hold a relationship for more then a week because of you, I couldn't even get a job because my mind kept drifting to you, I tried looking for you, but I never found you, that's why you have to understand why I..." She stopped abruptly. Draco looked at her, the hurt wasn't there anymore.

"That's why you what?" He asked. She shook her head. Judging by how he just reacted a moment ago he wouldn't take what she did very lightly.

"Tell me Hermione!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders. Hermione let out a small whimper. She was afraid.

Draco's eyes softened when he saw the fear in hers.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, letting go of her and walking back over to the window to see where the men were now.

"Who are those men?" Hermione asked, not going near him.

"Deatheaters" he replied simply, glancing at her. "They were sent by the Dark Lord to kill me"

"Kill you? Why?" Hermione asked, glancing out of the nearest window.

"I betrayed the Dark Lord. I led my men on a mission for him and instead of retrieving a powerful artifact I destroyed it" Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione said, completely shocked.

"Because the Dark Lord finally found a way to break Potter...by killing his friends. Don't you see? He was going to use the artifact to kill you and Weasley, I couldn't let that happen to you" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What was the artifact?" she asked. Draco shook his head and bit his lip. He was not going to tell her. She sighed, she couldn't argue with him, they were both too stubborn to give up on an argument.

"When was this?" Hermione asked instead.

"About a month ago" Draco answered.

"A month? You still liked me a month ago!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No" Draco replied bluntly. "I _loved_ you, and I still do"

Hermione faced away from him, not sure where to look.

"I have to leave" She muttered.

"Why?..." Draco asked, desperation written in every corner of his face.

"Because I have a job to get back too..." Hermione said. Draoo could see that there was no truth behind those words.

"You can't leave, walk out of here and you're as good as dead" Draco said.

"Well, I'll apparate" Hermione said.

"I think you already figured out that you can't" Draco said.

"Honestly, give me more credit then that! If you are the master of this manor you can lift the spell long enough for me to apparate" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sure, and give those deatheaters outside enough time to apparate in" Draco replied quietly.

"Fine then, I'll take a portkey" Hermione said. Draco looked down, he hadn't wanted her to think of that.

"Fine" Draco mumbled. Heleft the room, and several minutes later returned. He handed Hermionean emerald necklace.

"Use that" he said, before leaving the room for good. Hermione watched as he closed the door behind him before casting the charm on the necklace.

* * *

a/n: Ok, another chapter done. please review to this, i want to see what you all think of the description of the manor grounds. Anyways,pretty much everything will be explainedthrough-out the story. Until then, what do you think the 'artifact' was? and what do you think Hermione did?

lol, cya all xox.

P2MU


	3. How could she?

CHAPTER 3: HOW COULD _SHE_?

Grabbing tight to the necklace Hermione felt her feet leave the ground and her body start to spin. Then as soon as it began, it stopped.

Opening her eyes she noticed that she was back in her office.

"Oh thank god" She murmured. That was possibly her most shocking assignment yet. Not only had she nearly been killed by seven deatheaters, but she had met the man that was once the love of her life again.

"Jordan!" The voice of Percy Weasley sounded. _Of course..._ Hermione thought. _My name would have appeared on the list..._ It was known that every person who sorted the assignments out had a list of ministry employees for their certain area, Percy's was obviously Aurors.

Leaving her office Hermione made her way to Percy's office.

"Yes?" She said as she stood in front of his desk.

"Did you inspect the house in question?" Percy asked.

"Yes I did, there is a man living there, he is fine for the moment, but their are seven deatheaters on the property" Hermione said.

Percy's eyes widened. It was very rare for Voldemort to send more then three deatheaters somewhere at a time.

"Get your team onto it immediatly" Percy said. Hermione nodded and left the room.

She strode back into her office and scribbled something on a piece of parchement before throwing it in the air. The piece of paper took action and started flying almost immediatly.

Hermione only had to wait for a few moments before ten people burst into the room.

"You called?" a woman said.

"Yes, we have exactly seven deatheaters on a large property North-West of here" Hermione said, copying her assignment sheet with the address on it and handing a copy to each of them. "You know what to do, You all apparate there, it will take you to the front gates, enter with caution, I will take a portkey straight into the manor, ready? Good, let's go" All at once the members of Auror team B apparated leaving Hermione standing in her office. She quickly re-cast the charm on the necklace and travelled back inside the manor.

"Draco!" she called. No answer.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." She muttered, before walking through the door she had seen Draco walk through before she left.

"Draco!" She calledagain as she walked along a large hallway that was decorated with portraits. Most of the portraits were of important looking wizards that were wearing cloths of the finest materials, all of which were either silver, green or black. Most of the portriats occupants were sneering at her.

Finally she came to the end of the long hall where there were three doors. She didn't even have to think long about which one to choose as she saw a flicker of light under the door to the right. Opening it she found herself in a large room with a fireplace, several couches, and a table containing serveral crystal bottles full of firewhisky. Draco was sitting on one of the couches holding a glass containing way too much of the 'Disgusting drink' as Hermione had always called it.

"Didn't you hear me call?" Hermione said.

"Didn't you remember" Draco spat back.

"I promise I will talk to you about that later, but right now we have to leave!" Hermione said impatiently.

"I'm not leaving" Draco said. "I have to protect the Malfoy manor against those scum!"

It was obvious to Hermione that he was plain drunk, which was quite suprising seeming she had only been gone for 10 minutes at the most. But then again when someone drinks an alcoholic drink that has magical properties...anything can happen.

"I'm serious, we have to leave and now!" Hermione yelled in frustration. "I have my aurors gathering up the deatheaters as we speak"

"I'm not leaving!" This time Draco threw his glass against the wall. Hermione stepped back.

"Draco..." she said, slightly afraid of his anger. Draco's eyes softened a bit before sighing.

"I can't leave here..." he murmured, walking towards her unsteadily.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, wishing that he wouldn't come near her. Then she had an idea...

Hiding her hands behind her back she tapped the emerald necklace three times and muttered something. Then just as Draco came within arms reach she threw the necklace at him. His first reaction was to catch it. He out-stretched his hand and clumsily caught it, almost dropping it in the process.

"What the...?" he mumbled before disappearing. Hermione smiled at her quick thinking.

She began to leave the room in hope that her Auror Team were successful in capturing the deatheaters, but something had caught her attention.

On the couch Draco had been sitting on lay a framed photograph. She frowned and walked over to it and gasped.

The photograph was of her in her 7th year of Hogwarts, by the looks of things mid-year. She was sitting in the Quidditch stands watching the Gryffindor team practice and laughing as the snitch zoomed around her a couple of times then back out onto the pitch.

Placing the framed photo back on the couch she left the room, a feeling of guilt washing over her everytime she thought of Draco.

"Hermione!" Someone called as she stepped outside. She looked up in curiosity wondering who had called her 'Hermione', her team usually called her 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'.

"Harry?" She said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We got an urgent message from your team saying they needed back-up" Harry said.

"But wouldn't they usually send Team C or something, surely you had an assignment that needed immediate attention!" Hermione said, scoffing at the idea of Auror Team A being sent to help.

"No, the other Teams are busy, we were having a rather dull day" Harry said, beginning to walk about the manor where both teams were.

There was some blood on the side of the manor but not a great deal, besides that, it looked as though nothing had happened.

"Where are the deatheaters?" Harry asked everyone.

"Tried to take on all of us, one ended up with a nasty cut to the back (He motioned at the bloodied wall) fled afterwards" One of the Aurors answered. Both Harry and Hermione'sfaces fell.

"Well...good job everyone, do a quick search of the property and then apparate back to the ministry" Harry said.

Everyone obeyed and did a quick yet thorough search of the area before leaving the property and apparting back to the ministry.

"Great" Hermione said as after she had apparated back in her office with Harry. "They got away"

"Cheer up 'Mione" Harry said, hugging the girl. "We'll get them eventually"

Hermione smiled.

"You know what, it's been such a long time since you've come over for dinner, how about you come over tomorrow night?" Hermione said. "And Ron of course"

"Sounds great" Harry grinned. "I'll ask Ron when I get home"

"good" Hermione said. "I've missed you both, and you haven't seen your godson in ages!"

"How is Dom?" Harry asked, his eyes lightening up at the mention of his godson.

"He's keeping me awake at night!" Hermione laughed.

"Jordan! Potter!" Percy's voice suddenly sounded.

Harry groaned. They both made their way into Percy's office with depressed looks on their faces.

"A complete search of the area! How could they have gotten away?" Percy was shouting.

"Maybe they...used magic" Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Percy glared at him.

"I expect a full report of your failure Potter" He said.

"And Jordan, I expect a full report on every tiny detail of this assignment!" Percy fumed. "And, since the manor is not safe at the moment, I expect you to guard the owner of ituntil I say otherwise!"

"But Sir!"

"No 'buts' or I will see to it that you are fired!" Percy roared, before waving them out of his office.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he won't be much trouble" Harry said sympathetically.

"Harry, that was the Malfoy Manor!" Hermione said in despair.

Harry stood there with his mouth open.

"Mrs Jordan?" a woman suddenly said.

"Mmm?"

"Mr Malfoy is in the entrance hall waiting for you" she said, before leaving quickly. Most people knew better then to stay around Hermione when she was in a bad mood.

"I don't finish for ages yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually..." Harry said, checking his watch. "We finshed ten minutes ago, it's two thirty"

Suddenly a paper note landed in his hair.

"Correction, _you_ finished ten minutes ago" Harry grumbled, grabbing the folded assignment sheet from his hair and reading it.

"Investigate a disturbance at...It says Alastor Moody's address!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's still alive?" Hermione laughed jokingly.

Harry smiled, but didn't laugh, this assignment could either take minutes...or hours.

* * *

Walking into the entrance of the ministry she found Draco sitting on the edge of the golden fountain with creatures missing limbs and heads. 

"Ready to go?" Hermione grumbled.

"Yes" Draco answered, it appeared the ministry had cast a few spells on him and he was no-longer drunk.

Hermione took his arm, ignoring how nice his skin felt. Within two seconds she had apparated to her house. She let go of his arm immediatly.

"Nice place" Draco said, looking anywhere but at her, he had already made a fool of himself.

"Thanks..." Hermione complimented. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in two seconds" and with that she left the house through the front door and walked to her neighbours house.

"Mrs Sanderson!" Hermione called as she knocked on her neighbours door. The door opened.

"Ah, Hermione dear, Dom just woke up" The old lady that could only be Mrs Sanderson said, leaving for a few minutes then returning with Dominic and all of his belongings.

"Thank you for looking after him today" Hermione said, before walking back to her home.

Entering the room she found that Draco wasn't in it, shrugging she took Dominic in his room and laid him in his cot before deciding to make sure Draco was still in the house...she really wasn't in the mood to get fired today.

"Draco!" she called as she walked through the kitchen and into the lounge room.

"Drac-" she stopped when she saw him looking at the photos on the mantle-piece.

"So.." he said, his voice shaking with anger. "You went and married Lee Jordan."

"Yes" Hermione replied, stepping closer to look at the picture of her wedding day.

Draco saw her eyes look at the picture fondly and knocked the picture of the mantle-piece, the glass shattering.

"Do you love him?" Draco whispered dangerously.

"Yes..." Hermione said, unsure of what answer to give.

Draco's face twisted in rage and he slammed her against the wall.

"I REFUSED ANY OTHER WOMAN BECAUSE OF YOU AND ALL THE TIME YOU WERE MARRIED!" he roared.

"You shouldn't have thrown away your life for me!" Hermione yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Draco continued, ignoring her comment.

"I hadn't seen you since school! I tried so hard to find you but I couldn't!" Hermione shouted. "I felt lost without you, I needed you but I could't find you! So I erased you from my memory! I erased you so I wouldn't remember you unless I..." she stopped.

"Unless you want?" Draco growled.

"Unless I looked into your eyes" Hermione said, blushing.

Draco's face once again twisted in anger. How could she just wipe him from her memory? Pretend none of that had never happened? When all the while he was betraying Voldemort to save _her_, refusing to go out with any other woman because of _her_!

He pushed her off of the wall where she knocked a step-ladder that she had been using the day before to get a book down from the bookshelf. The step-ladder knocked over and hit the wall with an almightly bang.

Somewhere in the house a baby started to cry...

* * *

A/n: Dun dun dun...:P You can see how he has changed, he's now so...violent. Quite the temper. The reason for this may already be obvious to some of you, but to others don't worry, I will explain why he is so short-tempered and violent. Now, we all know what Hermione did, it was already kinda obvious, but meh. she erased her memory! So, Draco has already reacted badly when he found out about the marriage, so how's he gonna react when he sees Dominic? 

Have fun wondering:P lol.

please review.

P2MU xox.

p.s. I think this chapter was a little hurried but meh.


	4. Emotions Running High

A/n: omg, I love all of my reviewers you are so wonderful! I've decided I'm going to give a special mention in every chapter to the person who's review meant the most to me. So thank you so much for your review 'Lizzie'. Even though you were just saying a part of my story it meant so much to me. thank you.

Now on with chapter...

CHAPTER 4: EMOTIONS RUNNING HIGH

Hermione's head shot in the directionof the door as she barely whispered the word "No..."

Draco looked in the same direction, his eyes flashing.

"Don't move" He growled at Hermione before exiting the room. Hermione watched him leave, her eyes wide with fear.

'Please don't hurt him...' Her head was saying over and over again, then suddenly the crying stopped. It hadn't slowly decreased it had just stopped. Fear gripped Hermione's heart and before she had even thought about it she sprang off the ground and ran with all her might to Dominic's room.

Dominic wasn't in his cot. Tearing her eyes away from the empty cot she saw Draco standing in front of the window, looking out into her small garden.

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded.

"I thought I told you not to move..." Draco said, not looking at her.

"WHERE IS HE?" Hermione yelled. Draco turned around.

"Right here" He murmured. Hermione looked at the tiny bundle Draco was holding, it was unmistakebly her son. His eyes were closed, but to her relief his chest was rising and falling.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione said, reaching her hand into her pocket for her wand.

"Cast a spell on him...so he would go to sleep" Draco said, still not looking at her, but instead at the small child in his arms.

"Put him down..." Hermione said calmly, her hand holding her wand in her pocket. Draco just continued to stare at the infant. Hermione took a step closer, hoping that she might be able to just snatch her baby out of his arms. Draco looked up at her and straight into her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered, staring into the fearful chocolate eyes.

"I'm afraid for my son" Hermione answered, her eyes flicking momentarily to Dominic.

"You think that I would hurt a child...?" Draco whispered so faintly that Hermione didn't hear him. His face contorted with anger once more as he blinked back tears, his whole body tensed and his grip unconciously became tighter on Dominic. The baby woke up and began to cry once more.

"Stop it! YOU'RE _HURTING_ HIM!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Draco. Dominic continued to cry.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed louder this time, she didn't know what to do, there was no spell she could cast that wouldn't endanger Dominic. Throwing her wand aside she just managed to reach her arms through Draco's and wrap them around her baby, pulling him free.

She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, Dominic held firmly and safely to her. Standing up again Hermione grabbed her wand from the floor andran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She ran right into the next room where she shut and locked the door with a number of advanced spells. She leant agaist a wall and sunk down to the floor. Then...She began to cry.

* * *

What seemed like hours later Hermione built up the courage to leave her room. laying many Pillows and Blankets in her wardrobe she laid Dominic in there. She kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him up and then silently closed the door and cast more advanced locking charms and a silencing charm so no noise could travel in or out of the wardrobe. 

Then she made her way over to her bedroom door and unlocked it. Opening it slightly she looked out to see if anyone was in sight. No-one. Opening the door completely she bravely walked out and looked around.

"Draco...?" She whispered shakily.

"I'm...in here" A croaky voice answered. Hermione spun around and looked into Dominic's room. All his toys were on the floor, some of them broken.In the centre of the room sat Draco, holding a framed photo that's Glass had broken, Hermione noted that his hands were cut badly from the broken glass.

"Draco?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You look so happy..." Draco said, staring at the picture, his fingers digging furthur into the glass. Hermione walked over to him slowly and looked at the photo Draco was holding. It was at St Mungo's, She was lying in a bed holding a bundle of blankets that was Dominic, Lee was besides her, staring down at his son. It was the day Dominic had been born.

"I'd just been blessed with a son of course I was happy" Hermione said matter-o-factly. Draco gave a small chuckle at how much she sounded like a know-it-all.

Putting the picture down on the floor he winced in pain.

"Here, let me help with that..." Hermione said, leaning down next to him and taking his hands in hers. Draco looked at her face.

"This might hurt a little bit..." Hermione warned, looking up into his eyes. Draco merely nodded, never looking away from her face.

Hermione ran her delicate hands over a shard of glass that was sticking out of his hand before pulling it out, she noticed his sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry" Hermione muttered, moving onto the next shard of glass and repeating the process. At last all the glass was out of his hands and Hermione was able to do the rest by magic.

"There" Hermione said. "All better"

Draco nodded, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, not bothering to hang his head in shame. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I could have hurt you or that child..."

"Dominic" Hermione said. "His name is Dominic..."

"Yeah well...I couldn't help myself, I just felt anger boil up inside of me and then I just lost control of myself" Draco said.

"We all have those moments..." Hermione said comfortingly.

"No! I'm worse...it was the way _he_ trained me" Draco said. Hermione looked at him, erging him to tell more.

"I saw horrible things Hermione, things that I wish I didn't see, things that I let happen, I just watched..." Draco said, tears filling his eyes. "I saw men get murdered, woman raped and killed, and children...I watched as children got slaughtered... I just watched!"

Hermione stood up in shock.

"I never knew..." She whispered.

"How could you know!" Draco whispered. "You were happily married with a child"

"You can't blame me for that!" Hermione said. "I couldn't find you, I couldn't remember you!"

"You work at the ministry, why didn't you just look through the files?" Draco said.

"Because by the time I worked in the ministry you were gone from my memory" Hermione replied.

Draco sighed, he wasn't going to let his temper get the better of him again.

"Look...I'm sorry Draco" Hermione said. "I shouldn't have given up on you, that's not like me"

Draco didn't answer, instead he looked at her, not full of hatred, but sadness.

"Can...can I see Dominic?" Draco suddenly asked, suprising her. Hermione's face softened a bit.

"Have something to eat then you can" She said, taking control once more.

"I'm not hungry..." Draco murmured.

"Yes you are" Hermione said stubbornly, and before he could reply she had walked out of the room. Draco stood to follow her, but before he left the room he waved his hand and all of the toys floated back to where they belonged.

"There..." He murmured, before exiting the room and walking out into the kitchen.

Hermione was making what appeared to be a sandwhich.

"It's not a great feast or anything...but it'll do" Hermione said, bringing the sandwhch over on a plate.

"It's alot better then what I've been eating lately..." Draco murmured, gratefully taking the sandwhich. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Finish eating that, I'll go get Dominic" She said, before walking into her room. Draco did as she said and ate it at a speed that could rival Ron. Standing up Draco made to wash the plate but was knocked to the floor with an almighty force.

"What the...?" He murmured.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Draco rolled over, sitting up on his elbows, from caring that he was cutting himself on shards of the now broken plate.

The front door was open and there was a breifcase thrown on the floor carelessly. In front of him stood Lee Jordan, his wand pointed at him.

"LEE!" Hermione yelled running out of her room. She had had brains enough not to bring Dominic out at that exact moment.

"Stay back Hermione!" Lee said, motioning for her to stay where she was. "We have a deatheater in our house"

"I'm not a deatheater" Draco whispered dangerously. "Hermione can tell you that"

"Don't you dare bring Hermione into this!" Lee yelled. Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped as Lee's wand began to glow red.

* * *

A/N: Another Cliffy! Now, I'm not sure if everyone got why Draco's temper was so bad...It's because he has bad experience's, it's because he hates himself for what he's done as a deatheater. 

Also, I would like to apologize on the amount of tiime I took to update. It's just that I've been sick AND I was trying to finish my chapter for my other story first, unfortunatly the document refused to let me in to continue writing it, but it's all fixed now. :D

well that's all. Please give me more of those reviews I love so much ;D

P2MU xox


	5. His Only Dream

Sorry it took so long to update. Now as I said I was going to say a special thank you to the reviewer of my favourite review. Last chapters was 'Pegasusbabi' Thank you :) And yes, good thing the wand didn't glow green O.O

Last chapter:

"I'm not a deatheater" Draco whispered dangerously. "Hermione can tell you that"

"Don't you dare bring Hermione into this!" Lee yelled. Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped as Lee's wand began to glow red.

CHAPTER 5: HIS ONLY DREAM

"Lee, NO!" Hermione yelled, eyes wide with fear.

Lee ignored her, his eyes boring into Draco's as if daring him to speak. Draco eyed the glowing wand carefully before opening his mouth, trying to think of anything that could get him out of this mess.

"I-"

"Don't you dare say one word..." Lee said, raising his wand which was vibrating with he force of holding back a spell.

Draco took a deep breath. Was he really going to let one spell get the better of him? He wasn't going to let fear over-come him, it just wasn't who he was.

"I'm not a deatheater" Draco said calmly. "And I am here because-"

Before Draco could continue Lee was shouting out a stunning spell.

"LEE!" Hermione screamed, running towards her husband and knocking the wand from his hands. Lee looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" He snapped.

"You idiot! I'm supposed to be protecting him!" Hermione yelled.

"Protecting him? From what?" Lee snorted. "Deatheaters don't need protecting, they need a prison cell in Azkaban"

"For your information I'm actually protecting him _from_ deatheaters!" Hermione said, glaring at her husband. Lee opened his mouth ready to retort then closed it again as the information finally sunk through.

"F-from deatheaters?" He whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, from deatheaters!" Hermione said.

"Are you telling me, that deatheaters are after him?" Lee said quietly, looking down at the unconcious blonde that was lying on his kitchen floor.

"Yes" Hermione said, kneeling beside Draco and lifting his head into her lap.

"Then what the hell is he here for? Don't you realise that him being here is endangering not only our lives, but Dominic's?" Lee yelled, looking out of the open front door as though expected a deatheater to apparate on their very doorstep.

"Nonsense, they don't even know where to look for him" Hermione lied. The deatheaters had seen her first and would no doubt find out where she lived if they had too.

Lee didn't say anything else. He just stared down at her as she tried to get as much of the broken plate from under Draco as possible without hurting him.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Lee finally said. Hermione looked up and him at smiled softly at his understanding.

"Maybe the couch, we could always transfigure it into a bed if it's too uncomfortable" She said. Lee nodded before leaning down and clearing away the broken shards with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. Lee smirked at her and was about to lean over and kiss her when Draco gave a faint murmur, causing her to look down.

After a few minutes Draco's murmuring becamse understandable.

"Crazy bastard..." He murmured for the fifth time before opening his eyes and looking up at Hermione. At first he was in shock that she was caressing his head and looking down at him with concern, but soon he relaxed and stared back up at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Mmmm..." He mumbled.

"Good, then get up" Laughter was evident in these words. He smirked at her, much like Lee had and unwillingly sat up.

He looked at Lee who was glaring at him with such hate that Draco raised an eyebrow. Not much, I know, but for someone who had pretty much lived with hate his whole life, especially in his deatheater years...this small reaction was alot.

"So...Uh...How long was I out?" Draco asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Only a few minutes..." Hermione said, frowning. "That doesn't seem right..."

"Why?" Draco asked her.

"That spell was pretty powerful, didn't you see Lee's wand vibrating? You should have been out for at least a few hours" Hermione said logically, still frowning.

Draco shrugged. He was powerful...alot more powerful then Hermione thought. But he wasn't going to tell her this, especially not with Lee in the room.

"I guess the shards digging into me woke me up..." Draco said lamely. Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes, he was obviously lying.

"We've decided that you will be sleeping in the lounge room" Lee suddenly said, pointing into the lounge room. Draco saw Lee's smirk and noticed that the lounge room and Hermione's room were on separate ends of the house.

Draco nodded with a small smile, hoping to annoy Lee with his calmness. It appeared to have worked.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she hearda familier wailing.

"Dom is probably hungry..." She said, standing and beginning to make her way into her room.

"It's alright 'Mione, I'll get him, after all _I_ am his _father_" Lee said, giving a slight sneer in Draco's direction so that Hermione couldn't see.

"Oh...ok then" Hermione said, not about to stop him from spending time with his son. Turning back to Draco she held out a hand to help him up.

Draco ignored her hand and stood up by himself, he didn't want to seem weak.

"Look...I'm sorry about that..." Hermione said carefully, she still wasn't sure which way his mood would go.

"Don't worry about it, I've been through worse..." Draco replied, dusting the front of his robes carelessly.

"Um...Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I'm meant to be protecting you and...well you know, if the ministry found out about that I could lose my j-"

"Don't worry, I won't say a word" Draco interrupted, even smiling a bit to make her feel better.

"I would appreciate it..." Hermione said, returning the smile.

"Ok, I fed Dom and now he's just taking a nap" Lee said, re-entering the room.

"Thanks honey" Hermione murmured, giving him a small peck on the cheek and walking into Dominic's room to make sure he was covered properly. Hey, she was a new mother and she didn't want him to catch a cold!

* * *

"There you go" Hermione said, walking into the lounge room with a number of pillows. 

"Thanks" Draco said, taking the pillows and placing them neatly on the newly transfigured bed.

"If you need anything during the night...just, you know, give me a call" Hermione said, putting her arms on her hips casually.

"Will do" Draco said, sitting on the bed.

"Right...well, Good night then" Hermione said uncertainly as she began to walk away.

"Hermione...?"

Her heart leapt as she turned around again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you think we could just...talk for a bit?" Draco asked, not really sure what he was saying.

"Oh, umm...sure" Hermione said with a slight frown.

Draco watched as Hermione walked back and sat down on the edge of his bed. They looked at eachother for a few moments before Hermione finally broke the silence.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"You I suppose, How your life is, I-If your...happy?" Draco said, looking in her eyes for any sign that she wasn't happy.

"I am happy, I have a house, a husband, the most gorgeous son and I'm the head of an auror team" Hermione replied.

"Well then, what's your life like?" Draco asked, ot wanting her to go so soon.

"The same as most people's I suppose...I leave earlier then Lee so he has to give Dom to our next door neighbour to look after for the day, at work I just do whatever assignments need to be done and when I get home I get Dom, feed him, put him to bed then make dinner, thats the usual routine, I mean, every day is different if you look into the detail, but that's pretty much what I do of a day" Hermione said, noticing that her life sounded pretty dull when she put it like that.

"I wish I had your life" Draco said. "I wish I had a family..."

Neither Draco or Hermione spoke for a while, whether it was because they were both deep in thought or it was to awkward to say anything I don't know.

"Well...I think I had best go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning Draco...goodnight"

And with that she left the room before he could call her back.

Sighing Draco waved his hand impatiently at the light making it turn off.

Laying down he fell asleep almost immediatly, and for the first time in years he dreamt of happy things, not of things that made him wake up in a cold sweat,but things that made a small smile appear on his sleeping face...

...He drempt of what it would be like...to have a family.

* * *

A/n: I HAVE UPDATED! Lol. Took me long enough... 

Now what did you think of that chapter? good? bad? in between? review and tell me! Now, if you didn't like it, don't flame me, simply review with some CC. Seriously, flaming without telling me what you hated so much about it is just pointless, try and help me make it better.

And sorry for the amount of time it took to update and I'm also going to apologize in advance for the time it may take me to update, you see, I'm moving and I'm not sure when the computer will be up and running again. So yeah...Sorry!

Please review

P2MU xox


	6. Plans and Prophecies

PLEASE READ! - This could be the last chapter in a little while thanks to my computer crashing and school work, I will try and bring another out asap! Thank you! Also, favourite review of the...chapter...is...'drum-roll' NOTQUITEBLONDE31! Thanks, your review was like 'whoa!'

Last chapter:

Laying down he fell asleep almost immediatly, and for the first time in years he dreamt of happy things, not of things that made him wake up in a cold sweat, but things that made a small smile appear on his sleeping face...

...He drempt of what it would be like...to have a family.

CHAPTER 6: Plans and Prophecies

Draco's eyes shot open at the sound of voices. He quickly settled down when he realised where he was.

"Lee, please, you know Percy already hates me as it is, I need this assignment!"

"Can't you ask for another assignment? I don't want him here!"

Draco frowned and strained his ears so he wouldn't miss a word.

"No I can't! I can't just swap assignments with someone if I don't like the one I've already got!" It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she was getting impatient.

"I understand that Hermione! But he was once a deatheater! He could easily kill us as we sleep!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm in charge of my own auror team and it's not like you don't know how to use a wand, and besides, He has more dignity then to kill you while you can't fight back!"

"If that's the Draco Malfoy that I remember then I'll have to say otherwise"

"People change Lee!"

"Not those type of people..."

"And what are those type of people Lee?"

"Deatheaters"

"I can't believe this! You've always been one to give people second chances!"

"Deatheaters don't deserve second chances..." Draco cringed when he heard this, he'd never heard what others thought about deatheaters, or at least, what people said in private, and he didn't like it at all.

"I know that they do horrible things...but when someone decides to stop doing them then they can't be as bad as the others can they?"

Silence.

Sick of hearing this conversation Draco got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" He murmured.

"Good morning" Hermione answered, glaring at Lee who seemed content on saying nothing. "If you want something to eat just look in the pantry"

"It's fine, I can just use my wand to make food" Draco answered. Hermione nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Ok, well I have to go to work so if you need anything owl me, ok?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Draco gave a small nodd of his head.

"I'll see you later" She said, giving Lee a light kiss.

"Have fun at work" Lee said, squeezing her hand slightly to make a show in front of Draco. She smiled slightly and apparated.

Lee stood there for a few seconds before looking over at Draco with a small scowl and walking off into his room.

Draco stared after _her _husband, trying to forget the small kiss she had just given Lee. That kiss should have been his, those photos on the mantle-piece should have been of them, that baby in the second room should have been his! All of this should have been his!

Draco was now shaking with anger, he could feel his body burning with magic. In a distance he heard a smashing sound, followed by a shout.

"What the fuck was that?"

Draco closed his eyes, he knew he had broken something using magic through his emotions, Voldemort had taught him how and now it was just second nature to him, especially when he could never control his temper.

Opening his eyes he saw Lee, standing in front of him holding a very large shard of glass.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked, a slight sneer creeping onto his face.

"Explain to me how the window right in front of you broke?" Lee said, making it obvious that he was accusing him.

"I don't know" Draco lied.

"Don't know? How could you not? You were standing right in front of the window!" Lee shouted.

"Well, actually I'm a good 3 metres away from it, and I had my eyes closed" Draco said, his sneer slowly turning into a smirk.

Lee stood there for a moment, trying to refrain himself from hexing this blonde headed deatheater to death.

"Fix it" He muttered, throwing the shard of glass down on the ground by the window where it completely shattered. Draco glared at him as he once again left the room.

Making sure Lee wasn't looking Draco waved his hand and watched as the pieces of glass floated back into their original place in the window.

Sighing Draco turned back into the kitchen and conjured a simple meal of pancakes with orange juice.

When he was half-way through his meal Lee came back out carrying a briefcase, a blue bag and Dominic.

"Where are you taking him?" Draco asked almost immediatly.

"Next door" Lee said, his grip on his son noticably tightening.

"I can look after him, no trouble at all" Draco said.

"No, I don't think so" Lee sneered before leaving the house.

Draco clenched his teeth. He hated that man.

Sighing Draco made his way back into the lounge room where he fell back on his bed. His life was actually improving, and it seemed sad to think that because his life was actually miserable. But imagine, a lonely deatheater, no love, no friends, just his master's orders to live on, and when he gives up that, what else does he have?

But now he was back in _her_ house, her life and soon, her arms. Yes, her arms, he needed to be in her arms, and he planned to be in them soon, if he ruined Lee's life in the process then so what? It was a small price to pay to be with his love, and besides, Lee would get it alot easier then Draco did when his life was ruined, that was for sure.

But first, Hermione needed to be reminded of their final year of Hogwarts, when their love had blossomed...

Thinking quickly Draco made his way over to the window and called out the name of his beloved eagle-owl. Within minutes the rather aged bird fluttered gracefully onto the window sill.

He scribbled on a piece of parchment quickly before tying it to the bird's leg and sending it off. Now all he could do was wait...

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. He always seemed to have all the time in the world, something he had not expected when he had first become headmaster those many years ago. 

To a muggle, he would have simply looked like an old crazed man trying to beat himself at chess, to a wizard he probably would have looked the same had he not been widely known. Dumbledore was in fact playing a game of chess against a hat.

A very good idea if you were up for a challenge at chess since a hat is the height of knowledge, especially this one which was made magically and had soaked up much informaion from people's heads over the years. This certain hat was known as 'The Sorting Hat'.

Dumbledore leaned over the desk a bit, brow furrowed in concentration as he examined the chess pieces. A smile suddenly broke out on the old man's face as he reached out and moved a piece.

"Check" He said delightfully.

The Sorting Hat stared at the board for no more then a few seconds before it lent over and moved one of it's own pieces with it's pointed top.

"Check...mate" The Sorting Hat said.

"Ah, perhaps next time luck will be on my side" Dumbledore said with a smile before standing and staring out the window.

"I trust Fawkes will not be long..." He murmured, staring intently at the clear sky, desperate to get a reply from Harry Potter about a disturbance at the Malfoy Manor he had read about in the Daily Prophet.

"Tell me Albus, what concerns you so greatly about this attack on the Malfoy manor?" The Sorting Hat questioned.

"Ah my dear friend, somethings I cannot reveal to you, just know that young Malfoy is apart of...a prophecy" Dumbledore said. "Ah, at last"

He opened the window as Fawkes flew through, cluthing a curled piece of parchment. Dumbledore took it immediatly.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_As you can tell I got your message. The Malfoy Manor was attacked by a number of deatheaters, Draco Malfoy is safe, Hermione has been given the job of protecting him, I cannot say any more in case this is intercepted._

_Harry_

Dumbledore smiled, this was perfect.

Suddenly an owl swept through and landed upon his desk.

"You look familier" Dumbledore said, taking the note eagerly.

_Headmaster,_

_I know that we have not spoken in a long while, but I must ask a favour from you. I need to borrow your pensieve. I would be quite grateful, enough so to give you certain information about some deatheater camps set up on the borders of Hogsmeade..._

_Please send the pensieve as soon as you can._

_D. Malfoy._

Dumbledore's smiled widened, this was just too perfect. Of course, Draco would have found out about the pensieve from his father, yelling in a jealous rage about not being able to obtain one himself and Draco being the smart boy he was had figured out a plan. Yes, the prophecy had been put into action.

Reading over the letter once more Dumbledore chuckled at Draco's way of making sure he got what he wanted, by bribing the person with something he knew they desperatly wanted and Dumbledore definatly did want to know of any deatheaters camping near the villiage that his students visited most weekends.

Making his way over to one of the many cupboards in his office Dumbledore unlocked it and pulled out the stond bowl swirling with memories. He would of course empty the memories into bottles before giving Draco the pensieve.

* * *

Draco waited, pacing the living room impatiently. 

_come on old man..._

Draco knew he had asked alot, but he was willing to give valuble information in return, was it worth so little to him to know that deatheaters could kill most the population of Hogwart's students on a Hogsmeade weekend?

The sound of singing brought him out of his thoughts and he spun around, a large red bird was flying around the room. Having caught his attention the bird swooped down and dropped a package on the bed, by the bounce of the bed, the package was obviously heavy. It had to be the pensieve...

Loosing all interest in the bird Draco raced over to the package. Ripping of the paper he almost shouted in victory as the pensieve tumbled out.

Attached to it was a small note simply stating the time and where-abouts of their meeting so hehold up his end of the bargain.

And he did plan to hold up his end of the deal, but first thing was first...

* * *

A/n: Ok, this was actually fun to write, andI realise that this may have spwlling mistakes because I didn't get the chance to go over it properly. Remember that I won't be updating for a bit. 

please review.

P2MU xox


	7. The Attack

A/n: Favourite review this time was from: Amorreal. Don't worry, I know Hermione isn't that type, I already have it planned out ;)

Last Chapter:

Loosing all interest in the bird Draco raced over to the package. Ripping of the paper he almost shouted in victory as the pensieve tumbled out.

Attached to it was a small note simply stating the time and where-abouts of their meeting so he could hold up his end of the bargain.

And he did plan to hold up his end of the deal, but first thing was first...

CHAPTER 7: THE ATTACK

Draco rested the pensieve now swirling with memories on the bed-side table in Hermione's room.

This had to work...

He didn't leave the room, instead he thought he'd just have a look around, after all, he was going to be spending a great deal of time in this house, why shouldn't he know what every room looked like?

The room was full of alot of things, some were Lee's and some were Hermione's. It was funny that none of these things seemed to be the same, some may have been the same objects, but they were completely different in appearance.

For example, Lee's brush was just plain and simple, it looked more like a bit of wood that had sticks poking out of it, whereas Hermione's looked antique, as if it had been passed down in her family, it had a porcelain back with a beautiful picture of a blossom tree in full bloom. It was also kept in better condition then Lee's, his had gel through it, giving it a rather repulsive look, yet hers didn't even have a single strand of hair in it. Even their fashion seemed different, Hermione wore things of style, nothing that made her look like she had slept in her cloths or was looking for a good time, she wore what looked good and she was comfortable in. But Lee, he wore baggy shirts and baggy jeans unless he was at work, then he had to wear a suit.

These simple things made Draco wonder...How much exactly did Hermione and Lee have in common?

He wandered around the room for another minute, glancing disgustingly at some dirty cloths that appeared to have missed the cloths basket, these were most plainly Lee's.

Leaving the room he glanced sadly at the baby's crib before shutting the door. He actually enjoyed being around Dom, but so far he had always been angry.

"To hell with it..." He mumbled. He was going next door to get Dom, by the sound of it the woman was an old crack-pot anyway.

Exiting the house he made the small journey across the lawn and up to next door's front door, inside he could hear a baby crying.

He knocked and waited...and waited...and waited.

He was about to knock again when an old woman whose glasses were at risk of falling from her face opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She said. She sounded exhausted and a little jumpy.

"Yes, I'm just hear to pick up Dominic..." Draco said, beginning to fear that Lee had told her not to give Dom to anyone but Hermione or himself.

The woman seemed to think for a moment before rushing of into the house and coming back with a crying baby and a bag.

"Take him! He's your problem now!" The woman cried, pretty much throwing Dom into his arms and slamming the door. Draco swore that he heard the lock click as well.

After staring at the door incrediously for a few moments Draco made his way back into Hermione's house, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"What'd you do?" He asked the baby, knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer him.

Dom continued to cry. Did he want food? Or did he need a diaper change? Draco decided he'd try the first one...and if that didn't work...then...how long was Hermione going to be?

Draco took Dom into his room and laid him in his crib before walking out to the kitchen in search for something to feed the child, he would have conjured it, but he knew little about babies and their eating habits.

Finding a bottle of milk in the fridge, was that what it was called? He walked back into Dom's room.

He dropped the bottle in shock at what he was seeing. Every toy in the boy's room was swirling around the room, and Dom was crying louder then ever.

Quickly rushing over to the boy Draco tried to sooth him by picking him up and rocking him back and forth, it seemed to work to some amount...at least, all the toys in the room fell to the floor.

Laying Dom back down in his crib Draco picked up the bottle and placed it in the crib as well.

"There you go" He said, before exiting the room.

When he entered the room Hermione was closing the front door with a sigh.

"Tough day?" Draco asked as casually as he could.

"Yeah, those deatheaters are causing more trouble..." Hermione said. Draco looked at her questionly.

"They tried a suprise attack on auror Team C who are presently guarding the Malfoy Manor" Hermione said, "Now one man is in St Mungo's"

"I didn't realise that my manor would be protected..." Draco said.

"Well...there you go, anyway, I'm just going to get Dom, Be back in a sec"

"Don't worry about it, I already got Dom" Draco said before she left.

"You...you did?" Hermione said with a frown.

"Yeah, He's having lunch as we speak" Draco said, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"Having lunch...by himself?" Hermione said, a worried look spreading across her face before he ran into her son's room, shortly followed by Draco.

"You idiot!" Hermione suddenly said, taking the bottle from the crib, "Not only is the milk not warm but he can't feed himself!"

"I...I didn't know that..." Draco said, starting to regret getting Dominic from next door.

"Appartently!" Hermione said, picking up Dominic who was beginning to cry from her yelling.

Draco needed to get her mind off this subject as soon as he could , he opened his mouth to tell her about the toys that were spinning rapidly around the room earlier but only a faint "No..." escaped his lips.

"What?" Hermione half snapped, looking completely confused. Was he even looking at her? No...He seemed to be looking past her...She followed his gaze and ended looking out of the window. There were two men in black cloaks standing in her backyard, they were looking straight at them, smirks visible from beneath their masks...deatheaters.

"No...How did they find this house?" Hermione said, her grip tighting on Dominic.

"They have their ways..." Draco said acidly.

"Well...What do we do?" Hermione said worriedly, she was scared, but not for herself, she was scared of what they would do to Dominic...and...Draco.

"We get out of this room...now" Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm and edging backwards.

The deatheaters noticed and raised their wands, starting to run forwards.

"GET OUT!" Draco yelled, pulling out his wand as he pushed Hermione out of the room.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, she couldn't let Draco take them on by himself, but Dom was in danger, she'd take care of her son first.

Running through the house she heard a bang that made the house shake.

"Please be alright..." She whispered before reaching the front door, where she was free to apparate.

With one last glance at Dominic's room she apparated.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice say she opened her eyes quickly and looked into two green ones.

"Harry..." she breathed, thankful that her apparation hadn't been taken off course.

"You're a bit early for dinner..." Harry laughed.

"What? Oh yeah, actually I just wanted to ask you if you'd look after Dom until dinner time?" Hermione said.

"For Dommy? Anything!" Harry laughed taking the baby from her and twirling him in the air.

"Ok, I'll be back for dinner later" Hermione said forcing a smile before she once again apparated.

As soon as she felt her feet hit solid ground she was running.

She ran into Dominic's room and pulled out her wand.

The wall had been blown away and there was an extra deatheater, Draco looked quite bored as he reflected each spell. As of yet, no-one had seen her enter.

Pointing her wand at a deatheater she whispered a quick body-bind spell and watched him fall to the ground, unable to move.

Now everyone was aware of her presence.

"And whose this?" One of the deatheaters gasped in that same voice, he was directing the question at Draco.

"She's no-one, not that it's any of your business" Draco snarled.

"Oh now...I don't believe that" The deatheater said, walking towards Hermione.

"One more step and I'll stun your ass into oblivion" Hermione warned.

"Fiesty, isn't she?" The deatheater laughed. Hermione saw Draco's grip tighten on his wand.

"I wonder what The Dark Lord would think about her..." The other deatheater said.

"Don't waste your time thinking he gives a shit about any information you give him" Draco hissed.

"Oh he'll care, who is she Malfoy?"

"She is an auror assigned to watch me" Draco answered.

"I think she's more...some little friend from school perhaps? Or even Ms Granger?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, how did they know her name?

"Ah, I can see the fear in your eyes, don't think we didn't know about her, with you constantly saying her name in your sleep" The deatheaters laughed. "Now I'm sure The Dark Lord would be interested to know how you fell in love with Potter's little whore"

Draco was now shaking with rage and fear, they were going to report this to Voldemort, and they had insulted her.

Draco needed to stop them...

He looked down at the bound deatheater on the floor and almost immediatly the deatheater burst into flames, not being able to scream or move, all he could do was feel the fire eat his body. Hermione covered her mouth and nose and looked away, the smell was as horrible as the sight.

The other two deatheaters shuddered.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Draco sneered. "I thought you'd be used to a little fire by now"

The two deatheaters glared at him, but fear was definatly evident in their eyes.

"Now, one word to Voldemort and you'll be him" Draco said, with a sweep of his hand the fire went out, leaving the deatheater barely alive.

"Now leave"

The deatheaters glared as they portkeyed out, taking the third deatheater with them.

Draco sighed and mumbled something, at his words the rubble lying everywhere starting to float back into place, once again forming a wall.

"What was that?" Hermione yelled. Draco turned around to face her, there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

"A deatheater attack" Draco said quite plainly.

"No, I meant how do they know my name? How did they find my house? Why were they going to tell Voldemort about me? And why did you set one of them on fire?" Hermione yelled.

"They know your name because you're Harry Potter's best friend and back when I was a deatheater I had dreams about you, I musthave said your name, they found your house probably by getting a deatheater who works in the ministry to look up the employees files, they were going to tell Voldemort about you because you are very valuble in this war, being Potter's best friend, that and they need to have something they can blackmail me with, and I set the scum on fire because I needed to frighten them enough not to tell Voldemort about any of this" Draco answered.

"Yes, but why set him on fire?" Hermione said, obviously the idea sickened her.

"It's what they fear most" Draco answered bluntly.

"I didn't know deatheaters felt fear..." Hermione said.

"Hermione, When I destroyed that artefact I left them, never to speak to Voldemort again, they were left to tell him about what I had done, can you imagine how angry he would have been? He punished all of them. Notice how they speak? Well that's because Voldemort pointed his wandin their mouths and shot fire down their throats, After that, anyone would be afraid of fire"

"That's horrible..." Hermione said.

"I know...Voldemort isn't a stupid man Hermione, he knew that after having that done to them they would bedetermined to have revenge on me, so he's given them the job of killing me" Draco said with a sigh.

Hermione was shaking, Voldemort was a cruel, vile creature that deserved something worse then death...and he was after Draco, who she was assigned to protect, he was living in her house, along with her, her husband and her child, they were all at risk...and the thought of something like that happening to Dom...

Hermione collasped on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry about all of this..." Draco said, sitting down beside her taking her hand in his.

At that moment they heard the front door open and close, Lee was home.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone. There, I put some more action in it...ok so it wasn't alot of action, but it explains the story a bit more. Also, The torture that Voldemort put his deatheaters through, what did you think? I had had that planned out from chapter number 2. Alot of things that happened in this chapter were quite unplanned, when I re-read it I'm like...I typed that? Woah...lol.

Anyways, Don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'll try and get it out soon...But I really need to get a chapter out for 'Good Times' I've been neglecting it a bit too much...

anyways cyas .

P2MU xox


	8. God I love you

A/n: Favourite review by: writerchick13. Also, I'm afraid that my reviews are nearly as many as they were in 'So Beautiful' :( Oh well.

CHAPTER 8: God I love you

"Hermione?" Lee called out.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. Without glancing back at Draco she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" Lee smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"How was work?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he hugged her.

"Same as usual" Lee replied in an almost bored tone.

"Oh" Was all Hermione said.

_Idiot_ Draco thought. _Does he even realise that she's upset?_

"Well, I better go have a shower" Dean said. "You could join me if you want to..." He winked at her then left the room.

"Somebody bash my head in for me please"

Hermione jumped and turned around. Draco was leaning against the door with a repulsed look on his face.

"Why?" Hermione asked, not even thinking.

"_You could join me if you want to..." _Draco mimicked. "It's just...sickening"

Hermione scowled at him.

"No it is not, take that back!" She growled.

"I won't" Draco said. "Because I think he's using you" Hermione's mouth dropped open and she reached her hand out to slap him. He caught it.

"Don't" He said sternly.

"Don't you dare say things like that then!" Hermione replied. "Now let me go!"

"You're an auror, shouldn't you know how to defend yourself?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I can't hurt you, unless you forgot, I'm meant to be protecting you!"

"Didn't seem to do a great jump of that earlier" Draco retorted. This hit a nerve.

"How dare you! I did come back and help, and besides, you seemed to be quite happy setting people on fire" She yelled. "And I care for my son much more then I do for you!"

They were both quiet now. Draco stared into her now watery eyes for several long moments before releasing her wrist and walking into the lounge room which still contained a bed instead of a couch.

Hermione held her wrist which had red marks from where his hand had been.

"bastard" she muttered as she made her way to her room.

Hermione shut the door after her as she entered her bedroom.

The bathroom door was shut and locked and she could hear the faint sound of someone humming from within.

Sighing she fell back onto the bed. Everything was such a mess. She hadn't been married for two years and already Draco had come back into her life, and in the worst possible way.

"Stupid bastard" She muttered, sitting back up and making her way over to her wardrobe to get her clothes out.

She pulled out a knee length black skirt, a white v-neck and a pair of black boots.

She took off the cloths she was already wearing and began to dress again. She buttoned up the side of her black skirt and was about to pull her shirt over her head when two arms garbbed her around the waist.

"God I love you" Someone purred in her ear. It was Lee and for some reason she felt...disappointed?

"Hey" She replied.

"You know Hermione, we don't have to go for dinner tonight..." Lee whispered.

"Yes we do, we've planned this for months" Hermione replied, frowning at him.

"Aww...come on 'Mione" Lee said, pouting slightly.

"No" Hermione said sternly. "Now let me go so I can get changed"

Lee did no such thing, instead he pushed forward so they both fell onto the bed. There he began kissing her.

"Come on 'Mione" Lee said inbetween kisses. "Let's not go..."

"I said no Lee"

Lee ignored her.

"Honey I'm not in the mood" Hermione then said. "Honey.."

Lee didn't seem to like the idea of stopping, he had been deprived of her for days thanks to her work.

"LEE!" Hermione shouted.

Lee stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just...you know, been a while" He murmured, quickly getting off of her.

"It's ok" Hermione quickly muttered before pulling her shirt over her head and pulling on her boots. She then left the room saying she had to go find her purse.

As soon as she left the room she leaned against the wall and fell to the floor.

Lee had never done anything like that. But what exactly was that? Would he have gone further if she hadn't shouted? _No, of course not_ She thought to herself. Whether it was true or not she didn't know, but she wanted to believe it was true.

Without knowing tears started trailing down her cheeks.

She sat there for minutes, more and more tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She didn't look up, knowing it was Lee.

He leant down and hugged her so carefully it was as if he had not done anything wrong before.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione whipped her head to look at...Draco.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

She wanted to blurt out her heart to him...but what good would it do?

"Nothing" She murmured. He snorted.

"Don't even try that one on me" He said, before hugging her close. Although it wasn't exactly a position Hermione would want Lee to see them in (I mean, it was only hugging) she still found herself resting her head against his chest.

Draco rested his head on top of hers and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"God I love you" He murmured, it was so quiet that she seemed to know she wasn't meant ot hear it. She panicked slightly, Lee had just said that too her as well...She closed her eyes and grabbed a handful of Draco's shirt.

He didn't understand, it seemed as though she had heard him but why was she acting frightened and upset about it?

"Hermione?" He whispered, pushing her back so they could look at eachother properly. "What's wrong?"

Hermione said nothing for a moment, she then opened her mouth to either make up an excuse or tell him, he never knew for at that very moment Lee called out through the house.

"Found your purse babe?"

Hermione looked up at the doorway he was sure to walk through any minute now.

"Not yet" She called back before standing up. She looked down at Draco.

"You'd better get changed" She said.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"You're coming to dinner tonight, at Harry's place" Hermione said. "I'm not leaving you here alone, not after today"

"I can look aftr myself" Draco said.

"I don't care, you're coming" Hermione said before walking out of the room. Although she had not snapped at him or yelled, he felt it safer to do as she said.

* * *

"You ready?" Lee asked Hermione as she walked into the entrance hall, purse in hand. 

"One second" Hermione said. She looked at the door that led into the kitchen and lounge room.

After a few minutes Draco walked through it.

"OK, now we can go" Hermione said.

"What? You mean he's coming!" Lee said, his face already becoming red with anger.

"Or so I've been told" Draco said, smirking slightly at Lee.

"NO" Lee said. "He is not!"

"We have no choice! If I leave him here unprotected I will be fired!" Hermione yelled back.

Lee balled his fists in anger then relaxed.

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth. "But if he does anything stupid or embarrassing while we are there then he can find someone else to baby set him"

And with that Lee stormed out the front door and apparated.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment in frustration before walking out of the door as well.

"Come on" She said, motioning for Draco to exit the house as well. He did so.

She locked the door with a weird metal thing and looped her arm around his.

She then apparated them.

* * *

A/n: It's been a while yes. I haven't had a chance to go through this so excuse any spelling mistakes please. thanks.

P2MU xox


End file.
